For the HORDE
by Faithless wanderer
Summary: The war was fought and won by humanity, or so the story was told, but i choose to see another story be written, lets cross the lines and see the story unfold . For once lets see this through the eyes OF THE HORDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what is up, yup this is yet again another of my stories, and this one is going to be very fun for me to write**

 **As you'll clearly see some characters will appear OC and that's because you usually just kill them in the games without ever knowing their motivations and beliefs**

 **so i get free reign as a writer to gift them with the traits that i will imbue into their stories**

 **Lolz i can't wait for my first flame anyway**

 **This is going to be a long one**

 **Because for once i have actually planned out a plot before i started writing and boy did that make me want to break my hands in frustration**

 **Honestly i didn't start this stories plot until i was halfway finished writing the plot to the sequel because when i was writing that one**

 **This story was just the prologue but i kept going and going and going**

 **And well now i'm in too deep to just call this the prologue so I'm going to have to finish this one before i can even start the one i was writing to begin with**

 **So of course now I'm adding yet another mad tale to the list of my creations**

 **And…..you know what that's too much from me already just read it and enjoy**

 **Ps. I do not own anything relating to the gears of war franchise aside from some games and some kickass comic books but those are personal copies of course lolz**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inner Hollow

Queen Myrrah sat upon her throne, resting after her council meeting and dealing with the foolishness and arrogance of her former Uzil

She had been aware of the losing battle against the lambent but she did not question her Uzil Sraak

No, instead she chose to see if he could be salvaged and allowed him to continue to see if he would confess the truth of the war to her and prove more loyal than arrogant

He had failed, No instead Myrrah witnessed a cunning display from the Vold Raam and his compatriots Skorge and Karn

She had honestly been impressed by their cunning and misdirections they employed to bring the matter of the war to her attention

They even insured that members of the council would side with their argument

Uzil Skaar tried to silence them but Myrah had finally had enough of his schemes to silence those who would warn her about his incompetence

Myrah sentenced Skaar to be demoted down to Vold and ordered him to lead the defence against the lambent scourge

She was well aware of his plans to assassinate Raam during their initial invasion of the surface world

Honestly myrah had been pleasantly surprised to know that Skaar was even smart enough to consider an assassination

She had begun to see him as nothing more than an overgrown drone

But this assassination was something she could not allow to take place

Raam had earned himself the opportunity to prove capable for the benefit of the horde

So Queen Myrrah was preparing to speak with the now Vold Skaar to convince him to not attack Raam for the good of the horde

xxxxxxxx

(Skaar)

I marched across the halls heading to do as my queen commanded

I looked out at the royal guards that i once commanded and snarled at any who dared looked at me

Finally i reached my queens royal hall

As per previous instruction given to all called upon to speak to the queen i waited as 'Gore' the Royal Gate Lord moved from his post blocking the door

He was an Elite Mauler but more than that he was hand picked by the queen for his ...aberrations

Where most of the larger locusts such as the boomers and maulers tended to be somewhat dim this one wasn't

He didn't talk much, that much I remembered clearly, from what i had heard he only speaks to Queen Myrrah

Many had made the mistake of assuming his silence meant he was meek and they died horribly from it

His posture was always slouched and relaxed but he was fast

He didn't look it but he was a monster when compared to his fellows, after all the largest of the locust were the mothers but Gore was bigger than that

Where most boomer variants started out around 8 ft tall and were usually only a few inches apart between themselves Gore stood in his own realm

The giant stood at a whopping 11 and half ft tall with a massive shield and Halbert combo

He carried an explosive flail that dangled at his waist for when he wanted to use it

And to top it off he had his own specially crafted armor made from the same metals that coat the corpsers to make them bulletproof

Overall Gore was a Goliath tasked with the great honor of guarding the Queen wherever she went

Sraak remembered an incident when the Queen was touring the defensive line against the lambent when a lambent gunker appeared and plowed through the defenses

(Flashback)

Gore charged straight at it plowing through every drone in his way

The Gunker swung its massive blade at him but Gore quickly raised his shield and blocked it and slammed his halbert into the beasts stomach

Imulsion spewed out from the open wound but the Gunker only growled and aimed the Imulsion cannon that its arm had turned into

And tried to blast Gore, but seeing the attack being signaled Gore slammed his shield into the Gunker and pushed it sideway sending the blast at drones and lambent wretches engaged in combat

The blast splattering the unlucky drones and detonating a large pack of lambent wretches

The Gunker copying Gore slammed its weight into his opponent and pushed Gore into a backstep

With the distance made the gunker went for a downward stab with its large blade

But Gore was too experienced to die so easily and instead deflected with his halbert and guided the blade to slam the earth to his side and followed it up by slamming his shield atop the limb fused to the blade

The sound made was a brutal squelch and a loud boom from the detonated limb but Gores armor blocked the majority of the blast leaving him with only minor burns

With the blade gone Gore charged the Gunker again and shield slammed the gunker unto its back and raised his halbert in the air and slammed its massive blade into the gunkers deformed head

The blade sliced deep and cleaved the head in two, a glow immediately began oozing out of the body

Gore released his halbert and dropped low to the ground in a kneeling position as his massive shield expanded up even further

The following blast was almost blinding to Skaar who had watched the entire battle beside Queen Myrrah

He looked to his queen then and saw only a satisfied smirk across her lips

Skaar knew his queen to be a Powerful leader but seeing just how overpowering her hand selected guardian was only cemented his belief in her impeccable decisions

Skaar followed her line of sight as her smirk only grew larger, seeing Gore marching out of the smoke and ash bearing his shield and halbert combo

The massive weapons looked scratched and slightly chipped at some parts but what truly drew his sight was the imposing figure Gore displayed

His battle had lead him into the core of the lambent breach and he had not forgotten to notice

His halbert was swung around in circles like the depictions of the great scythe of humanities reaper

The halbert slammed into wretches, some blown away to detonate far from him others sliced in two with their separate halves detonating apart wherever they landed

Gore alone held the line while the drones regained control of the situation with an incoming brumak claiming superiority of the conflict back in the locusts favor

When the battle was done Gore marched himself back to the Queen

Coming closer and closer and once he stood closer than most locusts ever come to touching her he kneeled and bowed his head

Queen Myrrah exuded power with such a Goliath submitting himself to her after facing one of the lambents most dangerous soldiers

Myrrah raised her right hand and patted Gore atop his helmet and commanded him to rise with honor for he had defended his queen faithfully

Gore rose to his full height stretching himself into strengthening his back to appear at his full might

Myrrah turned and merely continued her journey to her mount to continue her journey

But Gore waited until his Queen was far enough before he bellowed out a massive roar that reverberated across the battlements and was followed by the victorious roars of drones celebrating their victory against the parasites most recent attack

(Flashback end)

Gore snorted snapping me out of my memories, Gire then turned towards the massive doors into the Queen's throne room and raised his massive arm and began banging against the door in a simple coded message to indicate who was here to see her

The Queens voice rang out with a boom

"He May Enter".

Gore responded by pushing the great doors open, once more reminding Me that even though I was big amongst the locusts, opening those doors was simply a feat of strength unto itself

All doors in the Queens inner sanctum were heavily reinforced and made of dense and heavy metals, so to see Gore open the doors alone was menacing

The chamber doors opened welcoming me and beckoning me forward, when my Queen was within my sight I Kneeled and rested my arms on the throne room floor waiting for my Queens command

"Rise"

Finally hearing what i awaited i began to raise myself off the ground and looked at my Queen

The Great Horde Mother, The Light of Serra, Queen Myrrah held many titles and was valued by every locusts above their own lives

"What do you desire my queen"

She looked to me with a neutral face, giving me not way to guess the reason i was called here

"Skaar...I know"

Her words were vague but i knew better than act like i could fool her, Queen Myrrah doesn't tolerate her time being wasted with foolishness

"...and what do you desire"

"Your not going to even attempt to lie to me"

"I wouldn't dare my Queen"

"Ha...you say that but wasn't it just days ago when you were trying so hard to have me ignore what Raam had to say"

I could see she took my words as an insult, the queen hated falsehoods and pleasing words without merit so i dug deep and summoned what i needed

"...I made mistakes my Queen, I grew arrogant and did not wish to accept my failures"

"Well it's good that you've acknowledged that then, so tell me why you planned to killed my newest Uzil"

'I knew it, she knew full well what i had been planning, i made the right choice in speaking the truth'

"Raam is young and ambitious, he doesn't give you the reverence that you deserve"

"And for that you planned to assassinate the leader of my armies, be mindful of your response Skaar your arrogance has led you to almost commit treason"

Damn..how to salvage this situation, quickly Skaar think of something plausible

"...Raam is a capable leader and a decent strategist but I knew that Karn alone would be enough to insure the success of the hordes advance on the surface"

"And how do you come to that conclusion"

Ok you can do this just think back who were the Vold that requested the least

"I know because I challenged all my former Vold in different manners, in Karns case he displayed an extremely advance sense of tactics enough to overcome the parasite with little ammunition and no reinforcements"

Hopefully that'll be enough to please her

"So am i to believe that the conditions under which you kept the blights defending the hollows from the parasite was a...test"

"Yes my queen, the horde does not possess the manufacturing power necessary to support an endless conflict with the parasite, so i desired to find those among the hordes defenders who had potential"

"Let's say i believe you for a second Skaar, let's assume that you endangered myself and all that i charged you with defending for the sake of your trials, how does that justify your decision to assassinate my Uzil and weaken my forces at such a critical time in the hordes campaign against humanity"

Shit…..

"Your silence is very telling Skaar, you tried very hard to convince of your falsehoods and platitudes but it's time we drop the charade, you planned to kill Raam out of spite and as revenge for the loss of prestige you suffered for YOUR MISTAKES"

"My Queen….I…"

"Say no more Skaar, Now hear me and i want you to really hear me, you will leave Raam be and You will lead the ear against the parasite and when Raan is finished if you've done well enough you will lead the newly acquired resources and use them to end the parasite...AM I CLEAR"

"Yes my queen"

"Good now you're dismissed Skaar, I expect great things from you"

"As you command"

I turned to leave knowing that delaying would attract Gores rage

I knew that i needed to prepare all the blights that would stay here to fight the parasite if i wanted any chance of being an Uzil once more

xxxxxxxx

(Skorge)

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

I take long and profound breaths seeking wisdom

I meditate seeking the guidance of the great wyrms

 **Clickclickclickclickclickclicklcicklcickclickclicklcicklcickclcikcliclickclick**

My eyes snap open and attempt to adjust to the sight before me

A sea of blood, fading away

Fires burning

Earth quaking

War raging

War raging

Earth shaking

Fires burning

A sea of blood fading away

My eyes burst open and i cough out the liquid in my throat

I awaken in my meditation chamber within the sacred temple

'A vision'

'how long has it been since the last'

'I must be vigilant'

"Skorge...hey Skorge"

In a daze i turned to the sound if the voice, my vision was still glazed from the fog in my lungs

"...karn"

"Yes you twit, now get your ass moving were leaving already"

"...attack….which attack again"

"The invasion on the surface you fool, Raam is almost finished preparing Volds and their blights for the attack"

Almost like a switch being flipped the fog in my eyes slams into me with a burst of colors

"..AAAAHHHHH yes i remember now we're going to SmaSH Hahahahaha"

"Skorge for the last time don't yell so much, your 'mist' makes you extremely irritating"

"CoMe NoW KARn Buddy Friend, I do this For Our future"

"Bah you rely on your fumes for futures to come, ill keep my mind clean, Raam made me Zamil, i will not fail the horde"

"HaHaHahaAgagaggg cahg"

My laughter slipped into a coughing fit, with every cough a force slams into my chest and drives the fog from my eyes

With my sight clear i begin to make out the image of Karn in front of me

He stares at me with concern, my friend

Raam is amused by my Mist indussed antics but Karn prefers me sober

I do make the oddest of friends

"You okay Skorge"

"Yes...i just needed to clear my body of the fumes"

"What drove you to inhale the poison"

"The fumes feed my sight-

"oh yes your 'sight' well tell me did you see something worth the fire in your veins"

-the sight shows me things but never clearly it is up to me to find out the rest"

"Ah so nothing of use i see"

I didn't bother to respond Karns doubts about the sight had always been clear, and his loathing for the fumes was well known

Every drone under his command were always warned that death awaited all those who dared to think they could indulge under his supervision

(Flash back)

Skorge stood beside Karn watching the battle lines as the drones held the line against the incoming lambent

There was a wall of snipers to their side up on the cliffside taking shots at any drudge that appeared on the battlefield

As they gazed at the battle skorge witnessed the efficiency of the sniper support

But Karn saw something else

The battle raged on and while the casualties were within acceptable standards for skorge karn looked furious

Karn began to march off immediately

Skorge was tempted to stay behind and simply relax in the post battle celebration but something guided him behind karn

When skorge arrived he found 2 drones trained for sniper support screaming on the ground both with their legs blown off

And Karn was seen strangling a 3rd with his own intestines

The other drones were too scared to approach seeing shibboleth lurking nearby

Skorge approached seeking to discover what drove Karn to such madness

Finally when the drone stopped trying to struggle and fell still did karn loosen his grip

The body fell still on the floor only for karn to kick the body over the cliff face

Skorge dismissed the drones with a firm command

The drones quickly left not wishing to be the next one

Skorge gazed at them until they left snapping his sight to karn when he heard a weapon snap twice behind him

The two drones on the floor were now dead as well

"The hell is the matter with you Karn, those men were loyal and trained"

"They were addicts and a threat"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"In the battle their aim tipped and turned further and further from the enemy towards the lines of my men"

"What, why the hell would they do that"

"They were turning"

"Lambent! How the hell, Explain"

"I've seen it Skorge, i've seen my men betray me, the stupid who indulge in the fumes"

"The fumes...karn the fumes are sacred they grant us sight"

"The fumes are the offspring of the parasite, know this when they consume you I can only hope to be the one who puts you to rest my friend"

Skorge was left silent to hear that Karn believed so strongly to hear him say he would put him down if he ever slipped into lambency

Skorge should have been angry but he wasn't he understood that Karn wasn't judging him, Karn was stating that he would free Skorge from the parasite if the time ever came

Karn walked away back to the base preparing for the next assault

Skorge was left there standing on the cliff staring down at the flowing river of Emulsion and the fumes that oozed slowly from the parasite

(Flashback end)

Skorge tried to honor Karns beliefs and avoided using the mists around Karn not wanting to have his friend look at him while he still suffered from the poisons madness

xxxxxxxx

(Raam)

I raised the screaming woman , my hand alone more than enough to raise her flailing body in the air

And in an instant my right arm swings forth and impales her on my blade

She had killed a dozen of my original blight

She was one of the few who did not despair and flee she hid amongst the shadows and slayed my men in their rest

By the time i was after her she had already disappeared again

But now i plucked her from the darkness and taught her why i was the Uzil of the Horde

"Uzil the city has fallen, and the seeders have begun drowning the sky in darkness"

"Hehehe humanities weakness was their downfall"

I had observed humanity for many years, they were selfish and wretched, they betrayed and killed one another even as the locusts rose from the earth and began to attack them they fled abandoning each other to die and trampling one another

"What about the captives"

"The young ones were captured as commanded by the Queen"

I had known humanity to be a wretched species but the feeling that the word was inadequate seeped into me as I watched the humans abandon their young in the chaos

I knew my people and the locusts would have faced any danger to insure that the young survived

The next generation must always survive for the horde to exists, the sacrifice made by the previous generation to pay for a future for the next generation defined the locusts creed

'I die today for my children's tomorrow'

None of the locust knew who their biological parents were, as part of their oath to the horde all were your brothers and so all the children were your family

For many locusts that's all they carried in their hearts when they marched into suicidal battles with the parasite, believing that with their sacrifice the horde would have another tomorrow

'but that's not enough for me, i fight to give our sons all the tomorrows to come to let the young be bathed in the light of the suns and stars'

" **Raggghhh"**

I snapped out of my thoughts when i heard that roar, some idiot must have thought it wise to bring a mother into the battlefield

" **Raggghhh"**

I run past the bodies of the dead humans and as i go i shout out orders to the drones to continue the sweep of the city

I run into an alleyway and see her

" **RWahhh"**

I didn't know who the idiot was that brought a mother into the battlefield but if he wasn't dead yet he soon would be

She heard me before i saw her, all the warning i had was the fist flying right at me

I drop my weight and slide under her fist sliding my arm behind her and grabbing onto the chain dangling from her throat

I stand and yank on the chains as strongly as i can turning her away from the direction i came in

My only hope was to lead her away from the soldiers and instead towards the parts of the city we had already swept clean

Above all else i don't want to kill her, Raam had fought for years to protect the mothers and the young from the lambent he wasn't about to stain his hands with her blood when he was fighting to give them a future

She lunged towards me attempting to grab a hold of me by feeling the pull on the chains but i jump back just out of her reach

I had spent years avoiding exploding wretches while fighting them with a blade, i had just enough experience acting at the last second to have a chance of succeeding

"Whoa"

She surprised me throwing out a kick instead of trying to lunge at me

Her leg slammed into me but i saved myself by jumping at the last second and stepping on her launched leg

Letting the force of her kick carry me gave me some space but slamming into a store front wasnt part of the plan

 **Crash**

" **Raghhh"**

I see her charging at me, so i wait till the last moment to leap away letting her slam past me in through the store front and through the back of the store into the next building

 **Whoosh-Splash**

" **grrr..mm"**

Hearing a strange noise i follow through the holes she left in the wall only to find the mother standing in the middle of what looked like a small lake of water

It looked artificial to me, it was spread across a large space and was only a 7 maybe 8 feet deep

I looked at the mother only to see her calmer than i had ever seen a mother before, she just stood there in the water moving her arms slowly making splashes and crooning

I was so bewildered i almost forgot she had just tried to kill me a few moments ago

'Hmm i wonder if this will be useful in the future'

I decide to leave her there since she appeared content to me, i find the nearest outpost and order a few drones here to guard her until i could plan how to return her to the hollow

'what a day, a victory for the horde, the first of many, and i saw a mother at peace, what an eventful day'

xxxxxxxx

(Queen Myrrah)

" **My queen...the battles have commenced"**

I looked down at him, my throne placed so high that even giants gazed above to me

The voice strong and stern yet smooth when heard to my ear

Gore, my most loyal.

'How large you've grown my child'

I saw all of the horde as my children

They began as a lost people

Fearful of the darkness that drowns the light of day

Lost without a voice to guide them

They called out to their mother

Only to be met by silence

But I did not deny them

I cared for them and raised them

With my guiding hand they raised themselves from the filth that Man had condemned them to wallow in

The men who poked and prodded at them i ordered brought low

Their bodies fell apart under the force of the young

What little could be salvaged was taken as i led them into the little light that could be found within that abysmal crevice, that archway into the only world my children would ever know

Or so i had though

My children grew and faced many dangers from the terrors that filled the deep chasms of the earth

But Serra was a world that embraced those that loved her

The children grew smart and wise taming beasts and caring for those that offered them sustenance

In time I grew with them, from their mother i grew to become their queen

They could not envision a world without me to lead them and i was not yet ready to leave my children to stand alone

I had seen the war that my own kind had faced

The fields of death, waters once blue now red with blood

Humanity would had lost its way as families killed one another not for difference of beliefs or to survive but instead a war for luxury began

They cared little for all those that died in their wars

I taught my children to love one another, they were misguided and did not understand in the beginning but in time they did

When the cancer spread and rotted the hearts of my young who wished to see more than the rest

They returned from their travels of the tunnels afar

But when they returned they glowed with a fire in their blood

My children ones returned with tales of sights and treasures of lands yet unknown

But now they returned in silence, no smiles nor kind tidings

They advanced to me

My elder children stood in their path but i urged them to stand aside

I wished to see them welcome

Then so suddenly a blow struck my face

My sight blurred and jarred

I could hear a great struggle take place

Then blasts so strong that they shook me to my very bones

A sudden splash spread when my eyes saw what was there grief took hold of me

My older children who once stood to block these aberrations were gone all that remained of them was blood and gore

All but one

A boy so young was there

His father had brought him here to meet me his grandmother as i was called by the very young

"..g..o..r."

His father had yet to gift him his name

"Gore my child, what you see here is the gore of war"

He turned to me

His eyes told me what his face masked

He was breaking

I reached out to him and clutched him to my chest

I held him through his grief, i dared not cry with him

If a single tear broke through me i would fall apart

The first of my children had just died for me

The first of their kind to follow me

They who advised the rest to believe in me

To believe in the promises i made them

Of a life outside a cage

A life without Mankind there to break them apart

My eyes drank in the sight of their mangled remains

I endured the pain i felt, they died for me, they believed in me

So i would not break, i would be strong and lead

In my focused state i witnessed something new

I saw something i would have easily missed if i wasn't engraving the sight into my very being

Slivers of putrid yellow glow seeped from the wounds of my children

Pooling and grouping

But never growing round

I watched it slowly stretch away

Away from me to in the direction of the glow i warned my children not to touch

There i saw the first glimpse of the terror that would haunt my children

But i was their mother

I would lead them from the terror of the night until they basked in the light of day

"Good... it is time for Man to end, they had their time to bask beneath the glow of day and all they did was spoil the earth and kill and rot"

" **Whatever you desire we will give to you…"**

Then almost in a whisper

" _ **grandmother"**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **Faithless here, so what did you think**

 **Is it worth developing or should i just go back to my other stories**

 **Be sure to comment and message me if you want to become involved in my madness**

 **Because my stories are only delayed by my craziness**

 **Anyhoos toottles my friends**

 **I'm going to go take a nap now**

 **And oh yeah i'm going to try to update another of my stories real soon so look forward to that wont you friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Faithless wanderer here to say what's up guys, as you can see im riding a story high right now that demands more chapters**

 **Also guys this chapter may appear like it changes suddenly in mood and that is because i stopped working on it for a few days and lost the flow but i think i did okay near the end**

 **Anyway I'll also continue to work on more stories but enough about that so i give you another installment of the HORDE**

xxxxxxxx

"FIRE"

"THEY JUST KEEP COMING"

"FIRE DAMN IT"

"THERE'S TOO MANY WE NEED TO RETREAT"

"TRY AND RUN AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF"

Screams and shouts rang out across the city aflame

I walked and walked lost to the sight before my eyes the blood splashed across my arms and pouring through the stones that cover the earth beneath my feet

I clutched my friend so close to my chest, she was all i had left

Mother had left long ago for a better place and father had gone one day too long

I walked through the fires and blasts that tore the walls apart

"IS THAT A KID"

"SOMEONE GET HIM"

"FUCK NO LEAVE HIM"

"DAMN IT ILL-

BAAM with that sound resounding across the air the man fell still

I walked on, bright flashes burn across my eyes blowing my hair back and forth with heat carrying me along

I walked on too uncertain to turn back

" **DIE, BOOM"**

A blast of air knocks me to my side but i'm only tired, i couldn't feel more than that not anymore

" **For The Horde!"**

With that shouted out across the clearing in the city streets large silhouettes began their thunderous march across my sight

"THEY'RE CHARGING"

"HOLD"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE"

"DAMN IT HOLD"

"RUN"

"COME BACK HERE"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

another body drops

" **Hahaha BOOM"**

With a final mark the street grew quiet

I listened to pops and snaps far away

More fading away every second

" **FIND"**

A massive fist grabs hold of me

But i have no strength to rise and flee

No strength to even Struggle

I close my eyes, 'maybe for the last time'

And with that i knew no more

xxxxxxxx

(Skaar)

" **Attack"**

Weapons fire roared out across the battlefield

" **BWAHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHH"**

I clutched my head with one arm while firing my Boomshot with the other

With a thunderous crash the wretch was silenced and the drones who were affected by its mad shouts focused back on the battle

" **Fight for the QUEEN, FOR THE HORDE"**

I roared out words to empower the blight under my command

We were stationed at the frontline at the center of the of the largest tunnel.

The battles were long, and the ammunitions ran dry more than i liked

" **Bows fire freely"**

A sudden barrage of bolts flew across the field and was followed by a wave of blasts intermingled almost as if made by a mad drummer

I received primitive bows of iron and wood derived from torque bows without the explosive bolts

Instead the bolts were pure steel

I almost strangled the drone who dared to have brought me such primitive weapons

But the drone insisted that the Queen sent me such arms

I doubted but made do

I immediately ordered the drones with the best aim with the hammerbursts to be handed the ammunitions of those with less than adequate skill

They protested but after breaking their legs the rest accepted

Once that was done the faux-torque bows were collected and i ordered the drones to practice

Their first attempts were pitiful but they improved

I ordered cresting defences with each higher than the last built

The front held what few traps we could build mainly sharp thorns to impale any madly racing lambent

Then after a few feet was the spot for the drones with the few weapons available

After that was level after level of drones with bows and bolts

In the end for all the many gifts of the hollow we had only what little we could make with what the humans wasted

Until Raam and his forces raided the humans for their resources we would have to make do with what little we have on hand

The bows all made of different materials melted down for our use and the bolts made out of rockworm hides

Their hides so strong that they were useable as bolts to pierce the lambent heart

I felt disgust to know that we had to stand and fight with the refuse left behind by Man

I hated to admit it but fighting here using only what weapons and ammo the humans garbage granted us made me wish i was on the surface to take what we deserved

" _Another Wave"_

Hearing one of the few drones with a scoped weapon discovering another wave of enemies

" **No defeat, No Surrender, FOR THE HORDE!"**

I bellowed out with all the force in my lungs to insure the drones under my command never faltered, never doubting our survival

I realised only now that i stood in the midst of war and death how little i honored the drones who gave their lives for the horde

They while dull at times bravely gave their lives for the future of our people for the future i fought for as well

In honor of that i fought there beside them, no longer would I stand behind them giving orders to hold a line that i would not hold with my very life

xxxxxxxxx

(Queen Myrrah)

I gazed out over the balcony of my throne room, the treasures of the surface dwellers was being brought in

Vehicles and arms for war were dragged through the tunnels down here for her children to open and learn to teach them more to use to defend their future

For once the humans lust for war would serve a greater purpose than the death of their fellow man

Now they would hold a noble purpose, to hold the line against the parasite and ensure that life would see a tomorrow

 **Thump..thump...thump...thump..thrack-thoom**

I turned my gaze back into the room and met the sight of Gore once more bowing himself before me on his knees

He still refused to ever look down on my form

A silly sentiment of respect from one of my most loyal children

Whenever i look at him i feel a deep sadness that reaffirms my resolve to save my children

The boy I knew was no more, innocence stolen by the parasite

I taught him to lead and guide the horde if my end ever came

But he was stubborn, how amusing it was to learn that my most fit General wished only to stand Watch

I could not deny him though i tried much

Missions and tasks i told him to complete

The honor of being my sworn shield demanded labor and sacrifice

Or so i said to him hoping to dissuade him, wanting him to lead the armies of the horde

Hunt a leviathan i said, and a great beast was felled

Tame the brumaks the first of their kind

Gore left for many days then, i worried for him but i needed to have faith in my child

I had raised him taught him and trained him, to be the King when the Queen has fallen

He refused to bear the title and burden

He was a knight in soul and heart

He had proven his station more than mere symbol

The parasite hunted after me seeking to topple the head of state

Gore was all that ended such schemes

(Flashback)

" **Bwahhh"**

Queen myrrah flying across the tunnels aboard a reaver with her entourage of Theron guards following close behind on reavers of their own

When a sudden blast of Emulsion fire slammed into the belly of her reaver

With a sharp wail the reaver began its sharp drop

" **Queeennnn"**

The theron's immediately began to dive towards her attempting to save her before she crashed but they were intercepted by blasts of Imulsion from beneath them as well

Sentinel Oxus shouted out his next orders in sharp hisses

" **Dive, land, surround, defend, warn GORE"**

With their orders at hand the theron's dived and began to perch their reavers on the nearby rock faces and fired at the gunkers deep below them

The therons lept of their reavors and took up posts wherever they found cover on the rocky outcroppings firing off their torque bows at the greatest threats

Oxus continued to dive towards the location that the queen had landed at

Seeing lambent wretches rushing towards here he fired his torque bow slamming into the back of the wretch at the lead.

Its body rolled and was trampled by the rest, with a blast a dozen blew and sprayed

Oxus lept off his Reaver leaving the pilot orders to continue the cannon fire to hold back the wretches until he could load up the Queen

Oxus ran over to the body if the fallen reaver, its mangled insides were spewing out as the emulsions corrosion ate away

The reaver was on its side, so Oxus ran to the other to find the Myrrah resting sitting leaning her body against the reavers remains

She quickly raise a gorgon pistol at Oxus when he came into her view

Oxus snapped into a salute to secure his allegiance to her even now when she was weak and wounded

Oxus was Gores right hand trained to insure absolute loyalty to the queen with orders to hunt down and eliminate any with plans to harm the Queen

Myrrah recognising a loyal to follower dropped her arm down to her side quickly applying force to her bleeding side where she had slammed into some rocks that scratched and wounded her

Oxus ran over to the queen an kneeled at her side to help her stand, myrrah grabbed his outstretched arm trying to raise herself when a loud groan escaped her

She had broken ribs and couldn't stand

Oxus quickly shifted to lift her planning to carry her out of the battlefield

" **Tarn come"**

Oxus called to his Pilot to walk the reaver back to load Myrrah without exposing her

But a blast that shook the earth beneath him ended that plan

Oxys looked past the reavers body to see Tarn retreating towards him

His reaver in pieces spread across the earth with a large pile of wretches spread around it

Tarn had blown the explosives on their Reaver after ramming it into the pile of wretches

The wretches must have wounded it too much for it to fly them away

Tarn was firing into a marching horde of lambent drones

"Put me down"

Oxus immediately obeyed and lowered the queen down behind the reaver

"I will not die running"

" **Queen must Survive"**

"The horde lives on regardless now fight"

Oxus wanted to argue, he like Gore was a firm believer that the future of the Horde was always with the Queen

But he his unspoken words were silenced at the furious Roar the queen groaned out through her pain as she turned her body to fire over the body of her mangled Reaver

Oxus obeying the queens command snapped into cover and began to fire his boltok into the Parasitic Drones

With every boom a drones fell with a blast

Oxus aimed taking each shot with care, more enemies than shells to end them

The battle raged too long for Oxus to know, weapons fire rained down from the rocky outcroppings

But with every minute less and less came

Munitions were running dry for those with luck

For those without a fiery blast of emulsion was all they received

A single gunker had survived the barrage of torque bolts with its bladed arm missing as proof of blows received

The reavers that remained focused their fire on the largest groups of lambent

All those that tries to attack the gunker to finish off the threat were blown out of the air

The creature was too well defended but at their range the reavers could easily dodge its blasts

Oxus didn't relent on his attacks knowing that the a reaver had left to deliver the message to Gore to come with reinforcements

Though Gore was not the closest allied force he was the one most loyal to the Queen

And the only one too respected or feared to be denied reinforcements from any Vold too stupid to see the need to protect the queen

Tarns arms soon ran dry, but was too loyal to stand idle and charged the enemy

Tarn raised his sledgehammer, the ends shaped into pointed tips, a weapon scavenged from human refuse

Slamming it into nearby wretch charging him the blow pierced the wretch and blew its body away

The blast was far enough that Tarn marched forward without ailment

Drones charged him, he struck right slamming the hammer into the chest of another drone, turning his body to kick away a charging drone

The blast from the first blew Tarn back, he was slowly getting to his feet

A slithering creature crossed the distance and snapped at Tarn piercing his chest and coiling around him

A drudge serpent had claimed his life as it burrowed inside him

Oxus seeing his friend suffering turned his aim away from the other enemies and fired

The round flew past the lambent into their midst

The bullet zoomed by unobstructed and plowed into Tarns skull blowing it apart

The Drudge serpent released its hold on Tarn seeing its prospective host was now useless

" **GRAAAHHHHHH"**

A loud roar bellowed out, seemingly vibrating the ground beneath by will alone

 **BOOOOOOMMMM!**

the earth now truly quaked beneath all their feet, as a flaming blast spread up high far behind the incoming wave of lambent

Half the force turned marching away from those still marching against Oxus and Myrrah

The Theron's still remaining on the walls let out a combined bellow of power

Their weapons fire once sporadic to ensure it would last now sprayed around relentlessly picking apart the lambent still marching against the Queen

Oxus continued his attack needing to end the threat before moving the Queen

" **Graaahh** "

Loud roars and explosions rang out in a chorus

"….g-or-e..."

Oxus snapped his sight down to the queen she had grown silent during the battle and hearing her whisper Gores name immediately drew his attention

The queen still had a chance to survive

" **Gore! Queen! HERE!"**

Oxus screeched out with the strength of his powerful lungs calling to his superior

 **xxxxxxx**

I awaited my queen as is my duty, She had done as she willed and ordered me to remain while she went to survey the lands newly retaken from the parasitic menace

The drones wandered around doing their duty without falter, i had made it clear that no drone was to fail their duty within my presence

I had made an example of the drone who dared to indulge in fumes before the queen's arrival

His entrails still hung high above them from the cables above the camp

I plucked the infidel and threw him high aiming for the wires

The cables met him at his core and split him im two

My queen was silent neither taking pleasure or distaste from seeing my actions

She was Queen it was my duty to punish those who disrespect her grace

I turn away from my thoughts and turned my sight out towards the looming tunnels awaiting the queens return

She had been scheduled to return hours ago, i dared not order the locust from this camp to search for her yet

To do so would be seen as questioning her strength, her power as if she was frail

She may not be as large and powerful as the mothers but she was the guiding will of the horde and i would see that continue

….

….

….

…

" **Grrr"**

Without meaning to i found myself grinding my teeth in anxious rage, who dared to disrupt the Queens mission for her to be so late

" _Sir..look"_

I look to the location that the nearby scout was pointing

I could just make out the image of an incoming reaver

'Good she returns'

But as the reaver grew closer i noticed that it was not the queens reaver she took to explore the lesser tunnels

It continued growing closer until we could make out the sight of missing limbs on its sides

The reaver was coming in for a landing, far too quickly at that

Quickly i moved into its trajectory and slammed my shield and halbert deep into the earth behind me and prepared myself for the impact

In an instant the beast slammed into my waiting arms and collapsed on itself

Its bones crushed by the sudden stop and its wounded flesh now pulp

" **Grrr"**

With a groan leaving me i pushed its body off myself and collected my weapons

The rider had a lot to explain and i wasn't about to be denied my answers

" **Grrrnn"**

I made my displeasure heard when i saw the state of the rider

He looked shaken by the stop but the harness for the riders held him on place atop the mount when i stopped it

Hearing me snarl at him he snapped into a quick salute and rambled out his excuses but he did not finish even a single word before he moved on the next

"sss-ooo-rrr ffff-ooo-rrrr nnn-o oo-fff-eeenn"

" **Talk"**

I bellowed out a short word demanding an answer

All the drones around me looked on in bewilderment, i rarely talk if at all

Some cretins even dare assume i am simple for it

I crush their skulls if they dare utter it

The wounded drone finally getting his head straight finally answered me

"Queen, Danger, Lambent, atta-

That was the last thing he said before i snarled and turned away

Heading to the local Volds chambers.

I found him sitting there eating

'How dare he'

He looks up at me with a panicked look on his face

"Guardian..why...enter"

I detested talking too often mainly to discourage the queen from making me the Uzil

If she believed i was becoming more receptive to the idea of leading the hordes armies she would make it happen

But this was no time such hesitation

" **the queen is under attack gather your men and get me every reaver you have"**

He stood there his jaw open without an answer

"No"

I stared at him with a piercing glare warning him to explain or die

"My men fought..too long to regain this... outpost for to just give it up"

This was why i hated the smarter drones, they were raised through the ranks without loyalty to the Queen

Without hesitation i swung my halbert and buried in in his chest

He was unworthy of anything else

I raised his body still attached to my weapon and marched out of his base out into the open

" **This traitor is dead for denying me in marching off to save the Queen, WHO ELSE DARES SAY NO"**

the drones all stayed silent and stiff

The blight while loyal to their dead Vold none among them would want to meet the same end at the hands of Gore

" **Good Now Gather Arms and bring me all the reavers"**

" **Send orders to the nearby Vold strongholds and order them to all send 10 Reavers here and THEY WILL SEND THEM TO ME"**

The drones stood stiff waiting for my every word

" **NOW"**

Their stiff stances broke apart as they all ran to obey my command

It took some time but i gathered a 5 dozen reavers and i tied 3 reavers together with a harness so that i could ride

My personal mount was far too large to fit through as was the queens

But this would have to do

With a sudden roar my mounts rose up and led way towards the Queen

I had the wounded scout with me guiding us, i had no time to be lost while the queen was in Danger

Tunnel as tunnel turn after turn, we rode at full speed

3 Reavers were lost to subpar riders who slammed into stone walls or outcropping arches

The rest did not hesitate to continue knowing my wrath was not to be questioned

We finally exited into another larger tunnel where i could make out weapons fire coming from the tunnels walls into the central chamber where i could just make out glowing motions advancing towards the body of a fallen reaver

" **Grrrrrrraaaaahhhhhh"**

With a powerful bellow arriving before me i swooped down towards the back of the advancing lambent soldiers and leapt off my mount and slammed shield first into a Gunker hiding between some stones

The impact knocked it on its back, i quickly reached behind me for my flail and slammed it down into the gunkers flesh

The creature screeched and began to glow before it blew with a mighty blasts

The stones and my shield blew the blast high instead of out

I turned from its flames when the blast rose high and began my attack against those who dare to attract my queen

The Flying reavers made constant passes slamming the groups of lambent with explosive shells

Quicky they were falling away but i continued my march through them ignoring the weapons fire pinging off my armor as i swung my halbert left to right again and again

Cleaving through each and every parasite that stood in my way

But this battle had an effect i was getting lost in their midst i did had lost track of the queen

" **Gore! Queen! HERE!"**

That answered my problem, i charged towards the sound of my followers voice

Shield raised high I slammed into and through every lambent creature in my way charging through their feeble horde

Explosions roared out around me as the lambent drones were crushed underfoot or blown away when struck by my shield

Only my armor swallowed the blasts and left me with minor burns but that was nothing

The queen needed me to save her

" **Graahhg"**

I roared out strongly pushing with all of my might

Dozens were thrown away and plenty more fired at me from all around

My armor doing what it was forged to do and deflecting their attacks

My halbert strapped to me like my flails dangling from my waist, I was tiring but the battle wasn't done

'How many of these bastards are here trying to kill her'

Finally i snapped through the last of them and saw the downed reaver

As i stopped i stomped the ground and turned my sprint into a rotation while pullion my halbert

I cut a swatch of drones down their explosions ringing out in a chorus of death

" **OXUS THE QUEEN"**

" _ **Queen here, hurt, alive"**_

" **Grraaahhh"**

Hearing that the queen was hurt filled me with me new strength

These filthy parasitic infidels dared to harm my liege, drones weapons fire rained down on me

I slowly retreated towards Oxus and the Queen

My shield raised high to protect them while from weapons fire

" **REAVERS"**

i bellowed out my command calling to the reavers to make a pass and drop down their explosives

With a sudden pass the beasts fired their cannons blowing holes in the seemingly endless host of enemies

" **LANCE"**

The reavers pulled up from their last attack and made a round turn around the chamber each taking position to use the weapons i ordered them to wield

The reavers returned in arcs each dragging a long chains with large flails attached

The reavers flew low enough for the balls to drag and slam through the infected drones

The majority of the parasites didn't have the weapons or ammunition necessary to equip every last one of their creatures with guns

Many of them here carried clubs and were unable to even fire at the passing reavers

At the end of their first pass through the next group of reavers came through continuing the assault on the parasites drones

Each a group of ten dragging through weapons to grind away and crush the parasite

The battle was soon finishing when the final drones fell all the locusts within the chamber roared out their bellow of victory

Only Gore and Oxus were silent

Gore turned to look at Oxus who hadn't spoken

'No'

Gore turned to see Oxus impaled through his stomach with a lambent serpent coiling around and through him

Oxus was still struggling fighting to slow the creature, no not slow it

The creature kept trying to turn towards the Queens unmoving body only to have it be yanked on by Oxus flailing limbs

" **Loyal to the end my friend"**

Oxus still fighting the worm rasped out

" _ **Lo..yal to-End"**_

I raised my shield high honoring Oxus by giving him the right to look upon the symbol of the horde crowned with a halo of flames

The undying flame of the Loyal the fire in the hearts of those who would rather meet gruesome death than betray the queen and the horde

" **Raaaahhhhhh"**

With a great slam i cut the head of the serpent dropping my boot attop its head to muffle the small blast that would produce and detonating the rest of it wrapped around Oxus

With the roar of death and the flames of detonation the imulsion serpent exploded

I didn't look past my shield to see my fallen friends remains

He deserved to remembered in his moment of triumph, he saved the Queen's life

I left my shield there buried deep in the earth where it marked Oxus final battle

I turned to the Queen, Lady Myrrah she looked so frail so feeble but that didn't matter to me

Many would have seen an opportunity to strike but i saw something else

Slowly and gently i came closer slipping my massive fingers underneath her delicate frame and raised her off the earth

I pulled her close to me and turned walking towards the reavers, drones and Theron's ahead

I stayed silent i only walked onward

 **xxxxxxxx**

(Raam)

Weapons fire roars past me but I'm too quick too agile for their weapons to tag me before i reach them

The first tries to turn his lancer towards me but my blade snaps into his chest before he finishes turning

The man behind him doesn't even notice me when i raise my boltok and fire into his temple

I turn my blade pulling it free of the dead human

The others in the room noticed their comrades skull slam open and turn to me

Before even the first can fire i raise my aim and fire into the next blowing through him

I then leap to my left snapping into a roll entering the next room in a flurry

I quickly stand seeing a room filled with wounded soldiers

I almost smile at how easy this is i quickly put away my blade and pull out a gorgon pistol and run it across the room and execute the wounded

Their final screams were satisfaction

"Ah Die monster"

The idiot shouted out before shooting at me, i kept rolling and turning to shoot at the doorway i just came in through

The look on his face the fear exactly what i wanted to see

With a boom my boltok fired through his skull

I made out the sound of booming feet, his friends were coming

I stood and ran past him back into the room i came in through

The men coming to help their friend stood frozen when they saw me but i did not hesitate

I fired my boltok into the first threw my gorgon into the helmetless face of the second and pulled my blade out and threw it into the third

By then my boltok was ready and fired into the fourth

The fifth fell down in panic dropping his lancer

I almost laughed at his weakness, i raised my boltok and fired ending him

I walked over to the window and gazed out at the battle raging below

The humans were falling, karn selected the best locations to breach the surface to quickly overwhelm their defences with the least casualties

My plans to fill the sky with kryll in the darkness were still going unused as Karn convinced me to hold off and save it as a surprise tactic for enemy strongholds

I watched a group of those humans called cogs surrounded by drones

They were surrounded on all sides but they stood firm

Firing at all the drones incoming

They had quickly sealed all the nearby breaches

And were now costing me dozens of drones

I calmly reloaded my boltok and collected my gorgon and my blade

When i had it all in hand i armed a fire grenade the kind we use to curve the kryll hives when they get too close to our homes

I waited for the time to be right

….there

I tossed it into the humans when they ducked to trade ammo again

The bomb traveled across slowly almost tossed casually

Second by second i watched it fall

And then in a sudden flash the oils spilled and the agitated imulsion detonated and lit the oils aflame

The gears burned and i grinned seeing them fall

I raised my sight looking on at the blackened buildings in the distance

The humans a despicable race, they burned their homes and their own people

When we first attacked they didn't hesitate to light their own homes and their own people aflame

Fewer drones that humans died then, the few drones who questioned our cause were silenced when they walked through the city streets across the bodies of the dead young who were trampled and burned as the flames spread out

'We do this for our future...and for theirs'

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Faithless here what up people, im having lots of fun with this one**

 **I had a slight hiccup but when i decided to just enjoy myself like i wanted to then things just fell into place**

 **Like you'll notice there's 'fights' something i normally don't write but i decided that gears of war demanded battle because endless talking bores me sometimes**

 **Anyway guys so once again**

 **If anyone is interested in helping me or my stories let me know id love having someone help me or even just suggesting new ideas or even new characters because i'm always looking for things to make my stories better**

 **So review comment all that good stuff byes**


End file.
